


stop crying

by minty_mix



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Сейчас середина ночи, и Джим остается наедине со своими мыслями.





	stop crying

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop Crying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085057) by [sarcasmisawayoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmisawayoflife/pseuds/sarcasmisawayoflife). 



Джим выпрямился на кровати. Под футболкой часто вздымалась грудь. Он взъерошил волосы ладонью и взглянул на часы.

Половина первого ночи.

Горло сжалось, и он лег обратно.

«Постарайся сосредоточиться на своем дыхании, Джим».

Он сделал глубокий вдох, досчитал до десяти и медленно выдохнул.

«Один».

Еще вдох.

«Ты такой гандон».

Выдох.

«Взгляни на себя».

Вдох.

«Не можешь даже в руках себя держать».

Выдох.

«Что за бесполезный кусок дерьма».

Вдох.

«Ты не заслуживаешь даже воздуха, которым ты дышишь».

Выдох.

«Почему бы тебе не сдохнуть?».

Вдох.

«Никто даже скучать не будет».

Выдох.

«Ну что ты за зануда».

Дышать тяжело и снова сел на кровати, чувствуя слезы, катящиеся по щекам. Он закричал, отбрасывая от себя подушку так, что она врезалась прямо в книжный шкаф, и смотрел, как все попадало на пол.

«Ты знаешь, где оно».

—  **Заткнись**!

Джим схватился за волосы и встался постели, стремительно направляясь в ванную. Он включил свет и, сев на край ванны, начал раскачиваться вперед-назад.

— Пожалуйста, только не снова.

Он увидел, как слезы упали на колени и капли запутались в волосках. Он разжал кулаки.

Тело онемело, лицо казалось слабым.

Он выпрямился и ногтями сжал маленький кусочек кожи на правом запястье.

Надавил сильнее.

Ощущение было ужасным. Ногти глубоко впились в кожу, и ее обожгло болью.

Он не издал ни звука, только сжимал сильнее. Отпустив, повторил то же с левым запястьем. Слезы продолжали катиться по ничего не выражающему лицу.

«Видишь, я же говорил, что поможет».

Дышать снова стало тяжело, и Джим разжал хватку. Он взглянул вниз и увидел яркие красные отметки на коже.

Его тут же скрутило и вырвало в унитаз.

*

Боунс нашел Джима позже, тот сидел, положив голову на бортик ванны и вытянув ноги перед собой.

А на коже краснели следы от ногтей.

Боунс поднял его и отнес в кровать. Джим проснулся, когда когда его голова коснулась подушки, которую он отбросил раньше. Боунс вздохнул и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Отдыхай, родной.

— Мн’жаль, Бо’нс.

Боунс грустно улыбнулся и провел по волосам Джима рукой.

— Разберемся с этим утром.


End file.
